paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Travel at the Philippines
This is the first intro to the Philippine PAW PATROL Characters * Glaz * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Skye * Zuma * Chase * Ryder * Tracker * Andres * Mayor Humdinger * Kitten Catastrophe Crew * Jake * Everest * Carlos * Emilio Plot Their Discovery of the Philippine Isles Ryder and the Pups are at the Lookout watching the TV when Chase switched the TV to a video.. A travel promotion to the Philippines pop-up. They amazed to see what is in the Philippines. Glaz Called the Paw Patrol to have a Rescue Simulation with the Philippine Coast Guard. They Agree. Ryder rallied all the Pups called Tracker to meet them at the NAIA airport. Glaz briefs the Paw Patrol about the Rescue simulation held at Davao Gulf. Zuma will Lead the Rescue team via Hovercraft. Tracker will Track victims from above. They follow Glaz's Command. after this the Paw patrol can have a tour around the City lead by Glaz. Glaz suggested that they will Have a playtime first at their Meeting point but Glaz said he will Ready a camp for the Paw Patrol Located at the Island Garden City of Samal. When they arrived at Samal. Andres the Katipunero Pup welcomed Ryder. The Pups shocked that Andres has a pup tag, just like them Marshall asked Ryder "How Andres Joined the PAW Patrol?" Ryder goes to the Campfire with Andres and Pups to tell a story. Andres the Officer During Ryder's Stay on the Philippines along with Jake and Carlos adventuring Cavite... they see the Kitten Catastrophe Crew along with Humdinger Capture the City so they sneak into the City but they were kidnapped. the Katipunan Staged a rescue of the Kids lead by Andres the Pup. The Katipuneros took care of the Kittens. Before him and the mayor encounter. Mayor Humdinger prepares his Gurkha. when Andres reached Ryder and his Friends. Humdinger Fires his revolver on the Wall. And Andres uses his home made pup pack to sheath a bolo and faces humdinger carried a Kukri. a decesive duel was witnessed by the three. the outbreak reached outside. Humdinger called Cat Chase to disable Andres but he does not know that Andres' Katipuneros disabled the kitten katastrophe Crew. When the kittens rallied back to their Owner they assaulted and took the three away. Ryder knew that Humdinger is going to kept them hostage but Andres knew that Ryder contacted Emilio and his Guards to arrest Humdinger and the kittens. Ryder, Carlos and Jake untie themselves and shown that they carried Bolos Forcing Humdinger to fall back riding on his Private Chopper VX. After this Ryder, Jake and Carlos thanked Andres for their Rescue and Emilio for help. Emilio asked them to take Andres because he's astray like Rubble, Ryder heard it and asked Andres to be a Member of the PAW Patrol. Andres said to Emilio that what happend if he leaves him and Emilio said "You need to join them and adopt the modern world as of now. as a new paw patrol member represent the Philippine Isles. That you brought freedom." Andres bid farewell to their old friends and Unknown to the Pups he operates a lookout located at Samal Island. After this Ryder and the Pups including Andres are tired and they decide to sleep inside a bahay kubo. The Next Day The Next day the pups wake up along with Ryder and Andres and they eat Breakfast consists of Fish and Rice. after this they took bath on the Beach while Rocky and Andres Watched over, Ryder and pups finished took their bath on the beach and Ready to head for Davao City. Andres will join them and there they have a stroll around the city. at a hot noon Ryder received a message that him and the Pups have a courtesy call at the Malacanang Palace. When they arrived the security guards will never enter visitors but the president tell the guards via walkie talkies that let them in. The pups entered and Wowed around the Gardens, the pups sees Emilio. Andres rushes and licks Emilio. Emilio is happy to see Andres since then, Andres Introduced Ryder and the PAW Patrol to the President. They have a good bonding and Playtime all day. When Night Comes and it is about Jake and Everest entered the Palace. the guards knew that Jake and Everest are exploring on the Mountains with Emilio as their mentor. When they enter at the State Dining room they see Ryder and the Paw Patrol Talking with Emilio. Chase sees Everest. Carlos and Tracker Entered next when they are staying at Malacanang for 2 days. and honored as the First Delegates from Adventure bay in honor of Mayor Goodway. The dinner Started. as they eat Emilio asked that the Philippines will try to build an embassy on adventure bay. Ryder called the Mayor and a projector screen came from the ceiling just like at the lookout. Emilio said "Hello Mayor Goodway! I am Emilio, The President of the Philippine Isles." The Pups, Ryder, Jake and Carlos Greeted the Mayor "Hi Mayor Goodway!" The mayor is happy to see all of them. Emilio asked her "Can I put an embassy of the Philippines at your City" Mayor Goodway said "OO Naman!(Yes, Of Course)." The Pups is shocked that Mayor Goodway know the language of the Country. After this they eat dinner and get dressed for taking a sleep on the Guest rooms on the Palace and prepares for their last day. The Departure They Wake up at 8:00am. and took breakfast at the Rizal Hall. After this they ride on the Paw Patroller and Ride around the Busy city of Quezon city and Manila.They Talked along the way. Emilio discussed the PAW Patrol about the culture of the Country. They went back on the Palace at 11:00am and the Pups, Ryder, Carlos and Jake were seeing their food atop on a banana leaf. they all washed their hands. Emilio led a prayer and after the prayer they start eating in a form of a boodle fight. After this The Pups, Ryder, Jake and Carlos packed their things and bid Farewell to Emilio at 4:00pm. Before they Ride on the Air Patroller. Emilio gives them souvenirs, gifts and a 21-Gun Salute honoring the PAW PATROL as Delegates of Adventure Bay. Ryder said "Whenever youre in trouble, just call for help." Emilio said "I will!" The Pups, Ryder, Carlos and Jake, Andres aboard the Air Patroller. The Air Patroller flies and Emilio Waved Goodbye saying:"Paw Patrol Thanks for Staying and Andres....... Be Careful!" The Arrival of the Heroes When the Air Patroller arrived on the Helipad at the Lookout. The Adventure bay townsfolk welcomed the Paw Patrol, Jake and Carlos. Mayor Goodway Arrived and said "Thank you for representing on a state visit as ambassadors." Ryder, The Pups, Carlos and Jake rejoiced. After this Ryder tells the mayor that they will sleep inside the lookout after a long journey. The PAW PATROL, Jake and Carlos entered the lookout and sleep after a long journey and Andres said "I hope that we will have a new journey again. Andres goes with mayor Goodway and Francois Turbot, Who is an Architect and talked where to stand the Philippine Embassy on Adventure bay.Category:Fanon Stories Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story